The Last Hope
by Alex Brautigan
Summary: In Rifts New-West, a city state by the name of Burnside is dire need of some help. With no hope left, a lone hero under the name "Chance" comes to aid the people to stop a tyrannical ruler from killing innocent non-humans due to suspicion.


BURNSIDE

**Author's Note: Rifts, The New West, Lone Star, The Coalition States are indeed owned and copyrighted by Palladium Books. I own none of the rights, nor have I created any of the above mentioned. However, the characters, and the city state of Burnside is of my doing. Please respect it and enjoy my first entry on !**

**PROLOGUE**

_Burnside: P.A. 104. A city losing its hope, its dreams, its wishes. All thrown away because of suspicions, of false leadership; that sort of thing. _

_ Its namesake comes from a freak fire that almost burned the whole city to the ground in the past; A past before the time of the rifts._

_That's right; Rifts._

_Those good for nothing rips in space and time. The word that makes everyone on rifts Earth shudder and steam with hatred towards them and the person who utters the word. The cause for such destruction on this planet and what has brought us to this very era of time. The reason why we live in such a crummy shit hole that makes everyone in Burnside vomit the last of their hope onto the very soil the step on._

_You know the story. Do I need to go on? You must know. Otherwise what I have written would be a joke to you._

_Well, like every other piece of civilization in Pre-rifts earth it blew away like desert sand in a sandstorm. Man's greatest achievements; gone. Gone as quick as I put a bullet into my enemy's skull._

_Burnside was one of those cities. There is however a unique difference compared to the others._

_After the "great cataclysm" as the "brilliant" (I am laughing as I write this) Coalition has termed it, the city that would become Burnside was no more. However, a small portion was still salvageable; stable enough to support an economy and citizens. A hundred years passed and the settlement grew; it was later deemed Southside. The town's people lived in peace and harmony and worked with one another. _

_But approximately 150-200 years ago, Southside was hit by a massive drought. When the drought came, so did the dying of the food crops. With that, famine, disease, and then death. Heh, I believe the Four Horsemen must have come to the Americas. Only thing is War must have stayed in Africa.._

_Basically, Southside was in the shitter; big time! To make matters even worse (And you think to yourself "How the fuck can it get worse than that?") the dryness and heat caused by constant strong rays created the possibilities of strong forest fires. _

_Southside was at the brink of handing themselves over to the all mighty when they heard the roar of thunder. Their eyes lit up when the felt the first rain drop. Their hoorays and hoorahs were louder than the thunder that rolled across the soot black sky. Then, like a flash, it happened._

_A few miles away, lightning struck a Pine tree; lighting it up like a match. Chaos began to unfold._

_Within minutes, every tree in the vicinity went up in smoke. Too bad their troubles couldn't have gone with it._

_The fire came to Southside within a few hours. Homes were destroyed and the hope of their troubles ending was dashed. Southside grew smaller by the minute. Many were taken with the fire; never to return again. Local Gun fighters and Cyber knights came to the rescue; putting an end to the flames soon enough to salvage the town once again. Realizing however that it could never be the same, most of the citizens packed their bags and headed east to The Coalition State of Lone Star. But several decided to make the best of what they had left. And that was the day Southside was christened Burnside._

_With what was left from the nearby forest, the people made new homes and even walled in the small settlement to protect themselves from outside forces. They made sure to have enough water nearby to prevent fires and to satisfy the thirst of the people. Burnside was fortunate enough to still have Cyber Knights and Gun fighters to live and protect them like pre rifts police forces. The hope was still savable. _

_Within 50 years time, P.A. 45 to be exact, Burnside grew and its forests as well. Lumber was their means of economic growth as was farming and crops. Things were looking fantastic for Burnside. By P.A. 78, Burnside became a decent sized city state and deemed themselves the Burnside Republic. _

_BR was ruled by Arthur Dawson, who ruled for 20 years and was, by far Burnsides greatest leader by far. Dawson was the primary cause of the strong economy and trade for Burnside, He handled trade routes between local factions and native American tribes (Yes, Pre-Rifts Native Americans) and even D-Bees (Dimensional Beings). Dawson also had a strong hatred for the CS, and was compassionate towards those who were persecuted for being a certain race, whether they were Psychic, Magic Related, Mutant, or D-Bee. However, if they were intentionally hostile, he would kill immediately. _

_His compassionate nature helped increase the population. He allowed any race or class into the city to start a new life in Burnside. A big population happened to be Psychics, Magic Users, and Mutant Animals. Remarkably, the people of Burnside worked well with these folk and treated them as their own kind._

_Cowboys, Gunfighters, and Native Americans happened to make a home in Burnside. Many who came to Burnside were running from the Lone Star State's military regime and the Pecos Bandits who lived nearby. With Dawson and his strong and size increasing army, he protected these people and kept them under his wing._

_There were several rules that he created; 2-4 years service in the military was required in Burnside in exchange for protection and board. But a citizen also had other options besides military service. They could also take internship as a smith, a laborer, or a stable career. But Dawson's focus was to keep the population busy and working together to support it. If these weren't taken to consideration, the citizen would be thrown out and forbidden to return. This helped keep the crime rate down to base level._

_Many were willing to do so and were happy to learn the ways of fighting and trade. Some were disgusted with this rule, but complied none the less. They were later grateful for this, as it saved their asses in the end and gave them a sense of belonging._

_Sadly, Dawson died in P.A. 98; that was only 6 years ago. My god! It felt like ages ago! For a year we were without a ruler. Many politicians came and went, until finally Burnside found a man by the name of Gregor Falkver. Not much is known on this man's past. At first I thought he would go on to be a carbon copy of Dawson. I was indeed wrong!_ _When Falkver came to power, he made several changes to Burnside's government. He in fact kept Dawson's laws and regulations, but added some changes to them. _

_What started the mess was when Flakver released the cyber knights and forbidden them to never come to the vicinity of Burnside. Many of us were shocked at hearing this, and it soon made my suspicions to rise. Falkver hired mercenaries (and I am unfortunate to say I have no idea on where they came from). These men were a corrupt bunch. They would frequently harass non-humans to the point of a non-human mysteriously disappearing. Soon, Falkver had all citizens required to take a certain form of occupation, whether it was military or otherwise. But unlike Dawson being strict yet peaceful if they weren't to comply, Flakver made sure that if they weren't willing to do so, they would be killed. Funny; his argument was that they inability to work and go with society was because they were "trying to overthrow it". What a bunch of horseshit! Whether they were overthrowing it or not, what right do we have to assume such atrocities if we haven't witnessed it first hand? _

_Like I said; that was ONLY the beginning._

_It soon became more than just killing someone for not complying with rules. It turned into segregation and discrimination. Falkver watched anyone who was non-human with a careful eye. He was clever enough to brainwash guards into doing his deeds. Mind you, some of these men and women worked for Dawson. I was shocked in seeing this; and I am young._

_First he allowed only a group or these people in at a time. Then a handful. Then only one at a time. Then he decided that a non-human must take a citizenship test in order to prove their "worthiness" by taking harsh obstacles that would result in death. I dare not speak of them right now. Maybe soon._

_Finally, Falkver made a diabolical move. About a year ago, an unknown suspect attacked the Burnisde center square, killing several guards, corrupt vilgilantes and mercenaries._

_Falkver took action and had every non-human (D-Bee, Mutant, Magic User) rounded up to be questioned. _

_Many of them were outraged by this act of privacy and soon rioted against the Government. Falkver, angered by this, had rioters shot on sight and it didn't matter what race or background they came from. If they were rioting, they were dead!_

_After the riots ended, man clammed up. I wasn't one of them. I vowed we take action but in secret from the government so we can strike when they least expected it. _

_I write this to whoever is interested. I write this to whoever wants a better future for Burnside. I write this to whoever wants to find out who this Falkver is, and have him destroyed immediately! I right this to whom may want to take action and take back Burnside._

_My name is Chance. I refuse to give out my name._

_All I have is a chance; and it is a chance of saving my home._

_We must unite together and make our hope be a strong one indeed. May we be one with the deserts and the sun of the New West. _

**More to come on Burnside. Will something be done and will Chance take action? Find out in the next entry in Chapter 1.**


End file.
